


Splish Splash

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Every Ship Is A Good Ship [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Beach Trip, Dean and Sense Aren't Speaking To Each Other ATM, Electronics and Water are a Bad Combination, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Hannah had a bad feeling about her boys playing Frisbee on the dock, but she never would have imagined the price she would pay for not making them go somewhere else.
Relationships: Castiel/Hannah/Dean Winchester
Series: Every Ship Is A Good Ship [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600348
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Splish Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from [here](https://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts).  
> Setting: Beach  
> Genre: Mystery  
> Trope: Rivalmance  
> Prompt: Heroic gestures (nobility; self-sacrifice; risking self to save someone's life)

The Kindle went flying, and Dean and Castiel watched in shock as it went straight over the side of the dock and into the water. They turned to look at each other in horror, and then to Hannah.

“Okay, I’ll admit that this was a little bit my fault,” Hannah said after a moment, crossing her arms. “I shouldn’t have gotten so caught up in the mystery that I didn’t want to put the Kindle down while I got a fresh beer. It doesn’t matter that I’d just gotten to the part where Inspector Roussan was about to explain the whole plot. I should have known better.” After another moment, Hannah rolled her eyes. “What, neither of you boys have anything to say to me?”

“I’m so sorry, Hannah, I should have been watching where I was going.” Castiel hung his head for a moment, and then looked back up. “Would you like me to explain the plot?”

“No!” Hannah did her best not to facepalm, succeeding only barely. “It’s not the same, coming from you. I’d really rather read it for myself.”

“I understand, but as your reader is damaged…”

Now Hannah did facepalm. “I can finish it another time.”

Castiel tilted his head, still confused. “But you didn’t want to wait long enough to get a new drink…”

“No, but now that I’ve been snapped out of it anyway, I’m good. I’ll finish it some other time.” At the sound of a splash, Hannah and Castiel both looked over to where Dean had been. “Tell me he didn’t dive off to see if he could find the Kindle…” It was exactly the kind of ridiculous thing Dean would do. Never mind that the saltwater would have ruined the Kindle. Never mind that Dean was wearing jeans instead of normal beach wear because he “doesn’t do shorts.” None of that mattered. He had upset Hannah, and it would be easier to pull some grand gesture than to apologize and move on.

“Is this one of those times where I’m supposed to lie…?” Castiel asked. Which is all Hannah needed to know.

“No, don’t worry about it, I know he’s that big an idiot.” Hannah shook her head. “Remind me again why we love him?”

“Because his idiocy can be endearing sometimes and when he’s not being an idiot he’s loyal, sweet, and one of the best friends we could ever imagine?” Castiel suggested. All of which were fair points, really. “Also, he makes very good mac and cheese. You told me you were going to marry him after the second bite you took. I don’t get it, but apparently mac and cheese is a qualification for marriage.”

Hannah burst into giggles. “That was a joke, Castiel. Which I know I explained to you when you decided you had to learn to make mac and cheese yourself and it didn’t go well. What is it with you two, anyway? One of you does something and I compliment it, and the other has to try to outdo them. The mac and cheese, doing something about accidentally destroying my Kindle…”

“Should I… go look for Dean?” Castiel said. Now that he mentioned it, Hannah realized that Dean had been gone for a while. Surely he was getting close to needing oxygen. “You know how stubborn he can be…”

She did. “You’re not exactly dressed for swimming. I’ll go.” She kicked off her beach shoes and was just about to dive when she heard the splash. Dean was back, gasping for air. “Come on, Dean, get out of the water!”

Dean shook his head. “Gotta go back down! Just needed air!”

“Dean!” Hannah rolled her eyes as Dean ducked back down anyway. Stubborn ass. She turned back to Castiel, who had pulled out his phone, and a horrible thought occurred to her. “Tell me Dean doesn’t have his phone on him.”

“I…” Castiel’s face scrunched up adorably, and Hannah’s hand hit her face again. “Lie?”

“No. He’s an idiot. Again.” She gestured to his phone. “What are you doing?”

“Ordering you a new Kindle. I don’t expect Dean to have much luck, and even if he does, it won’t be working. I’m the one who made you drop it, so I should pay to replace it. I should probably go ahead and request a replacement phone for Dean while I’m at it, shouldn’t I.”

“Can’t hurt anything.” Hannah shook her head. “Once you’re done, go get dressed for swimming and come play in the water with me. Since I can’t read anymore, may as well, right?”


End file.
